Example embodiments relate to systems, system components, semiconductor devices and/or methods for operating the same.
Recently, as portability of an electronic product has become important, most portable electronic products are driven using batteries. However, as the size of a display included in an electronic product (for example, a display, such as LCD or OLED) is increased and the resolution is increased, a gradually increasing amount of power is required to display an image on the display.
Accordingly, methods for displaying a high-resolution image on a display while reducing power consumption are being actively researched.